


Six Is

by waywardCryptid



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Choppy Writing, Drabble, quick-paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardCryptid/pseuds/waywardCryptid
Summary: Six is well behaved. Six is well liked. Six is a good girlSix is doing ok. Six is trying her best and she is trying and she is trying and she is trying andSix is...





	Six Is

Six is very popular with the other children. Six keeps them feeling safe. She coerces them out of hiding and hugs them to make them feel better. She even made them their own hoods out of potato bags so they can all match her yellow raincoat. At night, she hums them to sleep one by one. 

Six is a very nice girl. She is very well behaved. 

Sometimes she passes her father as he stands on a chair looking for something on a high shelf. She waves to him. He once dropped a piece of paper on the floor with some words on it. Six can't read, so she left it there. 

Six is a very lovely little girl. Everyone likes to talk to her. One of these people is the man who works in the basement with all the water and bugs. Sometimes the big bugs chase Six around, but the man with the awkwardly long arms saves her. He will pick her up and swing her around. She thinks it’s fun. He puts her down and she goes on her way. 

There is a kitchen with two large, round brothers who are always cooking. Their fat faces are usually buried in their pots and pans and recipe books, making loud noises while they heave large knives into pounds of beef. Six plays games in the kitchen.

She runs in and hides under the tables. It spooks the brothers; they go looking for her. Sometimes they catch her, but rarely. Six is quick. She can slide under the counters and sneak away. Sometimes she finds herself in their bedroom or bathroom. The brothers like to share everything. 

The other children can be found in the kitchen at times. They aren’t usually welcome; Six is welcomed everywhere because of Mother. The other children are always searching for food. “Please,” They shout, “help us find food!” Six is a helpful girl. She points them in the direction of the cooks. They scurry that way with their copycat hoods bouncing in time. 

Six explores the air vents. She is small enough to go inside of them all. She has found different shortcuts and ways to get around via them. Some don’t like it when she does this. Six brings her lighter with to light the way. She brings it everywhere.

Sometimes, Six likes to watch the people with funny faces come in and out. They wait for the food the brothers have prepared; they gorge on only meat. Sometimes they yell for Six. She smiles and waves at them like good children do, and then carries on her way.

If she walks all the way through those rooms the new people come in and out of, she can reach Mother. Mother is beautiful. She has a white painted face and red lips and lovely black hair. She wears long, silk outfits with flowers on them. Six wishes she could dress like Mother. She, however, is told that she needs to keep her hair cut short and wear her dress like all the other children do. Although, Six has found a yellow raincoat to put on over the dress. 

Mother has a lot of mirrors in her room. Whenever Six looks into one, Mother shuffles her away. She doesn’t want to dirty up the glass. Mother stays in her room most of the time. Six doesn’t see her much. She remembers a time when Mother would hum her to sleep, just as she does with the children now. But now Six doesn't see her much. Six just wanders around. 

Wandering, wandering, wandering. 

Six is a good girl. Six is well behaved.


End file.
